Problem: $\dfrac{7}{8} \times 3 = {?}$
$3$ is the same as $\dfrac{3}{1}$ $\dfrac{7}{8} \times \dfrac{3}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{7 \times 3}{8 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{21}{8}$